Depois que você sumiu
by Adriana Swan
Summary: Peggy continua indo ao mesmo bar em que marcou seu encontro com Steve a espera de um encontro que jamais aconteceria.


Título: Depois que você se foi  
Autora: Adriana Swan  
Beta: -  
Shipp: Peggy&Howard Stark  
Classificação: PG-13  
Categoria: Captain America – First Avenger, one short  
Advertências: nenhuma  
Completa: [x]Sim [ ]Não  
Capítulos: 1  
Resumo: Peggy continua indo ao mesmo bar em que marcou com Steve todos os anos na esperança de achar seu parceiro certo.

N.A.: Minha primeira fic com algum dos vingadores, aimeuDeusdocéu. Vale lembra que se passa na década de 40 e que os valores sociais eram um tanto diferentes, ainda mais quando se tratava da forma como a mulher era vista pela sociedade. Peggy ter convidado Steve para dançar nesse contexto a torna uma mulher singular.

Depois que você se foi**  
**Adriana Swan

O bar era o mesmo no qual haviam marcado. A música que tocava ao fundo era lenta como Steve queria. Ele não deveria se atrasar, ela ia ensiná-lo a dançar.

A mesa que ocupava estava vazia como sempre. Duas taças de bebida, uma delas limpa, a garrafa de vinho pela metade. Seu vestido colado era vermelho, colava bem nas coxas grossas, desenhava os grandes seios, combinava com o chamativo batom. Quando Steve Rogers chegasse, ia gostar de vê-la assim. Se um dia chegasse, é claro.

Mas não chegaria.

Todos os anos Peggy Carter ia aquele bar. Religiosamente. Sentava na mesma mesa, pedia o mesmo vinho e esperava. A porta abria e fechava, mas nunca era Steve. Os anos vinham e iam embora, mas nunca era ele. Quantos anos fazia, cinco? Mais? Dois anos desde que a guerra acabara e uma eternidade desde que ficara sozinha.

Quando a porta se abrira mais uma vez para deixar passar alguém-que-não-era-ele ela nem deu atenção a princípio, mas quando reconheceu a faco conhecida soltou uma praga baixinho. Com cabelos absurdamente negros, um fino bigode desenhando o lábio superior e um charme próprio aos super-ricos, Howard Stark seria reconhecido em qualquer lugar do mundo.

Ela abaixou a cabeça e abriu o menu, tentando se esconder, mas sentiu-se idiota. Aquele bar onde haviam marcado era um lugar simples e razoavelmente barato. Com certeza não era comumente frequentado por bilionários e Stark não era homem de se perder em chuvas e parar em qualquer lugar.

Carter não ficou reamente surpresa quando ele sentou em sua mesa. Ela baixou o menu e tentou fingir mesmo assim.

- Senhor Stark? Que surpresa encontrá-lo aqui – exclamou forçando um sorriso.

- Deveria dizer o mesmo, senhorita Carter, mas eu sabia que a encontraria aqui e nunca fui muito bom nessa coisa de mentira – respondeu com um sorriso um tanto envergonhado, como um pedido de desculpas.

A presença daquele homem ali a deixava confusa. A primeira sensação que tinha era de ter tido a privacidade invadida. Aquele era um momento seu, um lugar seu e não queria ninguém se intrometendo nesse ponto de sua vioda, a presença dele a irritava. Porém ao mesmo tempo, aquele era o bilionário Howard Stark naquele pequeno e modesto bar, com ela. Podia estar em qualquer ugar do país, possivelmente com qualquer mulher, mas estava naquela mesa com Peggy.

E isso a lisongeava e confundia.

- Então – ela começou depois de um suspiro. – Não veio aqui para tomar uma bebida.

A frase dela não era um a pergunta, era uma afirmação e o homem hesitou um pouco antes de responder.

- Já faz tantos anos… tinha esperanças de que você não viesse mais aqui o tom de voz dele soou um tanto penalizado.

- Que eu não viesse mais aqui? – ela repetiu, seu rosto ficando mais tenso a medida que absorvia a informação. – Você está me_espionando_?

A voz dela estava irritada e isso o preocupou.

- Espionar? Não! Essa é um péssima palavra. E é contra a lei – falou parecendo surpreso por ela pensar isso dele. – Eu estava só…_olhando_.

Peggy bufou. Queria ficar zangada com ele, queria mesmo, mas havia algo que a impedia. Talvez aquele ar de ciêntista que fazia tudo parecer uma mera experiência científica, mesmo as piores coisas. Talvez aquele ar de inocência que os jornais não conheciam ao descrevê-lo como um bilionário excêntrico, frio e arrogante. Embora "inocência" não seja a palavra certa para descrever alguém que fez sua fortuna vendendo armas.

- O que veio fazer aqui, senhor Stark? - ela perguntou, impaciente.

- Companhia – ele respondeu suave indicando a taça vazia de Steve sobre a mesa. – Será que posso me servir de um pouco?

Ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça. De todas as vezes que viera ali, não era a primeira vez que era abordada por um homem em buca de companhia, mas era a primeira vez que aceitava.

A idéia a atingiu como um raio. Stark estaria ali puramente em busca de companhia feminina, sua companhia em especial? Certamente era a noite do ano em que ela ficava mais frágil, mas suscetível a flertes. Peggy lembrava que durante a guerra o ciúme demonstrado por Steve não era de todo infundado: vários outros generais e até seu comandante notaram as boas maneiras do senhor Stark para com ela em alguns momentos. Ao mesmo tempo, este era um homem que podia ter as mais belas mulheres que quisesse. Segundo colunas de fofocas, saía com dançarinas e atrizes, belas e desejadas muheres, tudo por uma noite e nada mais. Essa imagem contrastava com o Howard que ela conhecera na guerra, sério demais para noites de farra com vadias, mas era centrado demais no trabalho para ter tempo ou disposição para relacionamentos. Com o dinheiro que tinha, com certeza quando buscasse seu prazer seria da forma mais fácil e descartável possível.

- O governo só procurou o Capitão Rogers por algumas semanas – ela falou bebericando seu drink – e você ainda o procura depois de anos. Porquê?

- E graças a essa insistência há poucos meses achei a jóia da Hydra – respondeu servindo o vinho barato em sua própria taça e o degustando sem se importar com a qualidade.

Claro que Carter sabia disso. A notícia era sigilo absoluto, inclusive quanto aos governo, mas seu comandante havia se tornado próximo a Stark durante a guerra, e como nunca entrara em seu caminho, fora informado pelo bilionário, já que aquilo indicava estarem um passo mais próximos de Steve, porém os meses passaram e o sinal acabava no estranho cubo e assim acabavam as esperanças quanto ao Capitão Rogers.

E mesmo assim Stark continuava procurando.

- Isso foi há meses. Acabou – Peggy falou, soando mais seca do que gostaria. – E você pode encontrar serventia no cubo, mas porque desperdiçar tanto tempo e dinheiro em uma busca pessoal por um homem que deve estar morto há anos?  
Howard não respondeu, olhando a bebida como se as respostas estivessem ali. Peggy queria perguntar isso há muito tempo, mas nunca tivera oportunidade ou liberdade para tal.

- Porque vem a esse bar todos os anos, senhorita Carter? – perguntou, ainda brincando com a bebida.

- Eu não sei – ela respondeu firme e ele encarou seu olhar. – Esperanças, talvez.

- Quer acreditar que ele possa um dia entrar por aquela porta e vir dançar com você – ele falou, seus olhos negros e profundos presos aos dela.

- Sim, quero – respondeu de imediato.

- Eu quero acreditar em heróis, Senhorita Carter – respondeu. – Em super-heróis. É por isso que eu continuo procurando.

- Como sabe que vínhamos aqui dançar? – ela indagou.

- O último contato do Capitão Rogers antes de sumir contém informações de onde procurá-lo – ele explicou – então já ouvi aquela gravação umas… trezentas vezes.

Ele terminou a frase com um sorriso do qual ela não compartilhou. Tomou mais um gole do vinho sentindo-se culpada por ter visto com malícia a presença dele ali. Era um bom homem. Um bom homem que vendia armas, lucrara com a guerra e era um dos nomes por trás da bomba atômica e mesmo assim era um bom homem.

Pensou mais uma vez em Steve Rogers.

O parceiro certo.

Era disso que se tratava a busca pela pessoa certa. De alguma forma ela sabia que fora essa pessoa que Steve procurava assim como o capitão significara o mesmo para ela. É por isso que cada momento com ele era uma doce lembrança que não queria esquecer. E era por isso que continuava a vir aquele bar ficar esperando por Steve.

E agora era Howard Stark que estava ali com Peggy.

Carter estreitou o olhar se sentindo tensa enquanto examinava melhor o homem a sua frente. Bonito, muito bonito.  
Seus negros cabelos não podiam ser mais diferentes dos de Steve; seu bigode fino delineava o lábio delicado, seu ohar tinha charme e simpatia atraentes.

E era bilionário, é claro.

Até que ponto estaria interessado nela? Um homem como ele não jogaria conversa fora se desejasse uma mulher na sua cama, teria sido bem mais direto do que falar em velhos amigos e tomar vinho barato. As mulheres com as quais deitava (segundo os jornais) eram belas e desejáveis, tão femininas como uma oficial do exército nunca conseguiria ser. Se tivesse realmente segundas intenções com Peggy já teria investido, nesta noite ou durante a guerra.

Não seria tão mal assim se ele investisse.

Será que ele investiria? Independente do perfil traçado pela imprensa, Stark era sério e a respeitava ao extremo. Sabia de suas dificuldades para ser uma mulher no exército em plena década de cinqüênta e na maior parte do tempo a tratava com o mesmo respeito e distância que dedicava aos oficiais homens. Talvez precisasse de mais espaço para ter a ousadia de abordar uma oficial do exécito ou talvez por respeito nunca tomaria essa iniciativa.

E se ela tomasse essa iniciativa?

Não se considerava uma libertina, de modo algum, mas era uma mulher madura e segura de si. Sentiu vntade de rir ao pensar em qual seria a reação de sua família se soubessem que ela não era mais virgem. Ficariam horrorizados, com certeza. Diriam que foi um erro e no final fora mesmo. Eram jovens, ele era soldado (como todos os outros) e com palavras bonitas a iludiu, deitou-se com ela e a abandonou (como á todas as outras). Fora o bastante para ela aprender tudo que precisava sobre os homens e era por isso que queria Steve. Com Steve tudo seria diferente. Embora que uma coisa que não podia negar é que qualquer espécie de relacionamento que pudesse vir a ter com Howard Stark (mesmo que por uma só noite) seria completamente diferente de todos os outros homens do mundo.

As vezes para estar no exército é necessário ter coragem, derrubar obstáculos e tomar iniciativas. Não fora fácil convidar o Capitão América para dançar, mas conseguira. Ganhara um beijo e um coração. E agora precisava (pela segunda vez em sua vida) tomar a iniciativa se quisesse descobrir se Stark podia ser _"o parceiro perfeito"_.

- Posso perguntar do que está rindo? – ele indagou divertido.

Peggy estava tão nervosa que nem reparou que estava rindo dos próprios pensamentos e da própria ousadia.

- Acho melhor que não saiba – ela respondeu no mesmo tom, esvaziando a taça de um gole para tomar coragem para o que pretendia fazer.

- Senhorita Carter, sabe que sua negativa só vai me deixar mais curioso para descobrir – respondeu com um sorriso que fez Peggy que ele definitivamente valia a pena.

- Eu só estava pensando, Senhor Stark – ela falou assumindo a postura mais profissional possível e observando a reação dele, - nós nunca degustamos aquele _fondue_.

Por uma fração de segundos ele pareceu perdido até entender a alusão e seus lábios formarem um sorriso involuntário. Ele ainda lembrava do_fondue._ Isso a fazia se sentir um tanto mais especial para ele, já que tinha total convicção de que dali a cinqüênta ou setenta anos quando o tempo tivesse apagado até as cicatrizes da guerra, aquele maldito e adorado _fondue_ ainda seria uma sombra sobre a lembrança de Steve.

E seu gosto era bom.

- Achei que não quisesse degustá-lo – falou e pela primeira vez na conversa, Peggy sentiu um tom de malícia na voz do bilionário.

- Talvez não… - ela respondeu tentando não se sentir insegura, - mas poderia provar, se a perspectiva agradar ao senhor, é claro.

Fora longe. Fora _muito_ longe para voltar atrás. Mantinha a mesma postura oficial e o olhava nos olhos, quase a desafiá-lo a dizer um "_não_", mas ele nada disse. Parecia surpreso pela proposta (indecente) dela, mas Stark não vacilaria. Mudou de posição na cadeira para uma mais confortável antes de falar.

- Longe de mim ir contra a vontade de uma oficial do exército, Senhorita Carter – ele riu, embora mantivesse um tom mais formal – lembro que é muito boa com armas para atirar em homens que a desagradam.

Ela sentiu as faces corarem. Deus, ele lembrava do dia em que tivera uma crise de ciúmes de Steve por causa de uma loira.

- Devo lembrá-lo, Senhor Stark, que a arma que estava empunhando naquele dia era uma das suas – ela acenou pedindo a conta.

- Então devo ser ainda mais cuidadoso. Seria duplamente constrangedor ser atingido por uma das minhas próprias criações – ele abriu os braços se mostrando indefeso.

- Eu diria que seria trágico – ela concordou com a cabeça. – O senhor não tem casa em Nova York, não é?

- Fico em um hotel – ele acentiu erguendo as sobrancelhas. Peggy estava sendo tão prática e direta que até ela mesma estava assustada consigo.

- Hotel discreto, imagino – falou tentando não corar.

- Bem mais do que possa imaginar ele repondeu confiante, embora seu tom tenha se tornado cauteloso ao continuar a frase. – Meu carro está lá fora.

Peggy Carter não podia deixar de achar adorável o fato de mesmo ela sendo quase vulgarmente direta, ele ainda avançasse para ela de forma hesitante.

O garçom chegou trazendo a conta do vinho e ia entregá-la a Stark quando ela tomou a conta da mão do garçom com a firmeza dos militares. Os dois homens trocaram um olhar abismado enquanto ela abria a pequena bolsa vermelha e tirava algumas notas.

- Esta é a minha noite, senhor Stark, e quero as coisas do meu jeito. Eu pago a conta. – O bilionário a encarou de uma forma que a fez ter certeza que nenhuma mulher nunca pagara a conta para ele (possivelmente, o dinheiro dele fora o centro de todos os seus relacionamentos) e ele apenas acentiu com a cabeça agradavelmente surpreso. Ela sorriu satisfeita com usa coragem. – _Vamos_?


End file.
